1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connector for a coaxial transmission line used for limited bandwidth. More particularly, the invention relates to a connector for connecting coaxial transmission lines over a specified RF band by the use of a coaxial open circuit stub section.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, coaxial connectors use a spring-type contacts for connecting to the inner conductor of a coaxial transmission line and a clamp for connecting to the outer conductor of the coaxial transmission line. These metal-to-metal electrical contacts known in the art provide an extension of the signal path in a broad frequency range. Such connectors are generally made of costly materials and are designed in a way that excessive force is exerted on the cable conductors to eliminate the poor contact of conductors. Such a design solution requires cables with thicker conductors to withstand the contact force and to ensure proper electrical contact. Consequently, the cost of the cables as well as the connectors is relatively high. Further, such connectors require specific installation requirements, such as torque levels, to apply the proper contact force between the conductors. A field service technician may have a difficult time fulfilling installation requirements in adverse weather conditions which require the use of gloves. If the field installation requirements are not met, then electrical contact may be lost, resulting in the inability to properly transmit the signals.
In certain applications, however, only signals within a specified frequency band are transmitted and thus do not require broadband connectors. To properly transmit these signals, costly materials or designs providing metal-to-metal electrical contacts are not necessary.